The major efforts this past year have been directed toward extending existing technology into the research domain by providing easier access to the current, computing power. The RS/1 statistical analysis and interactive graphics package is now being provided to numerous users via the central DEC PDP 11/70 complex. A completely new microprocessor controlled lab system with associated realtime-graphical analysis capability is just being completed on the NAB 11/34 to expand their behavioral and other psychophysical experiments. Also, ways to enhance the DMS image processing capability including additional disk storage and array processors is under review. Methods to increase the cost effectiveness of the entire array of computers; e.g., word processing and data base application for management are being investigated.